Mine
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: Yaoi one-shot, KaiRei. Kai thinks about his kitten and how they got together.


Hi everyone. Here's my first one-shot yaoi fic between Kai and Rei. Hope you guys enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade or anything to do with it, i just use it for my own evil purposes.

* * *

Kai smiled as waves of pleasure ran up and down his spine. His kitten was lying on top of him, licking and nibbling at his ear. Kai's hand played with the hair that travelled down the cats back. He had eventually coaxed the kitten into leaving it out and now he ran his fingers through the long, dark, beautiful hair. His kitten began to purr, the deep low rumbling vibrated all the way through Kai's body, making him sigh in happiness.

_Ok, if I have to die now, I'll be happy, _Kai thought to himself.

The neko-jin lifted his head up and looked at Kai, golden eyes meeting crimson ones. Kai gazed into their depths seeing happiness and a fiery passion. He wondered if that's what he was showing in his eyes now. A couple of months ago they had been as cold and heartless as ever.

_Flashback_

_He couldn't stand it anymore, he was getting away from this place._

"_Kai wait!" it was Rei. He was telling him to wait, again. _

Why can't these people _leave_ me _alone?_ _Kai thought. He turned around slowly to face his team mate. "What _now_ Rei?" he said exasperated. He just wanted to go already._

"_Why are you running away again?" _

_Kai's eyes narrowed. "Not that its any of your business, but I can't stand it here anymore. I hate getting close to people."_

_Rei thought about this for a few seconds before replying. "Why? What have we done to you now? What's wrong with getting close to people?"_

_Kai turned away ignoring the last question._

"_You know, Kai, if you let us in for once and told us what's wrong, we would be able to help."_

_Kai turned around and glared. "Getting close to someone would mean that I might end up falling in love, and I can't let that happen. Again."_

_Rei was puzzled at this. He was also getting frustrated with Kai's stubbornness. "And why not?"_

_Kai looked at the ground. "Because last time I did they abused the hell out of me."_

_Rei was even more puzzled now. _Last time? Of course, Voltaire. He was Kai's only family so of course Kai loved him. But then he went and tortured him.

"_Kai…"_

He still won't leave me alone. _Kai clenched his fists. "Don't start. That's the reason why I stay as cold hearted as I am. If I'm like this, it doesn't give anyone a chance to even want to love me." _There, maybe now he understands.

_Rei's voice got quieter. "That's not true, I love you."_

_Kai eyes snapped up and studied the neko-jin. "What?"_

"_I said I love you, Kai, and there's nothing you or anyone else can say or do that can make me stop."_

_Kai stared at Rei. There was a blush appearing on the feline's cheeks but still he stood there looking defiant. _

_Admiration and feelings for the Chinese boy that Kai had suppressed ages ago started to bubble up to the surface and they wouldn't be pushed away again. Feelings that Kai had no idea what they were at the time. But now he did, yes he knew what the all meant now._

_Kai closed the gap between him and rei. "Well, Rei, why didn't you just say so?" With that, he leaned over and his lips brushed against Rei's. Heat flooded all over his body and he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. Rei meanwhile had his arms around Kai's neck._

_End Flashback_

Kai started to smile at this memory. Rei saw this and grinned, a grin that Kai happened to really like. It showed Rei's cat like teeth that Kai thought were pretty darn cute. That grin, his golden eyes and his dark mane of hair falling down his back and over his shoulders made Rei way too sexy and irresistible for Kai to handle.

"What are you smiling at?" Rei purred in Kai's ear.

Kai closed his eyes. "Oh nothing much, just you." Then he pulled his kitten closer and crushed their lips together sending waves of pleasure through his body.

_Correction, If I die _now_, I'll be happy. _At this point, Kai stopped thinking and focused only on deepening the kiss he and the neko-jin were sharing.

Kai was happy. He had _his _kitten. He had _his _Rei.

* * *

Well there you go. So what did you think? 


End file.
